Mr Shades and Ponies
by HeartOfShatteredGlass
Summary: Dirk x OC AU. Just friends thing, kind of a one shot, I'll make it longer if it gets popular enough. Also, if by popular demand I will make it romance.


In Barnes and Noble, a girl held a large armful of manga. Probably maybe eight total? It doesn't matter. These books are amazing, and on sale. Also, she just got paid. She hummed the theme song as she searched for the last book on her list. Why were the clearance shelves so disorganized? Not like she would have fixed it anyway, she's too lazy.

A blonde boy who wore a familiar anime styled sunglasses, picked the book she was looking for up as soon as he entered the manga isle. He smiled at her behind his shades and walked away.

Something clicked about that guy. He looked about sixteen and very attractive. Maybe it was the My Little Pony vans he wore, his familiar shades, or maybe his tattoo. Whatever it was, she wasn't quite sure it was a bad thing.

Then she realized it. He took the last copy of the book she was looking for. 'Fucker' she said to him in her mind. She sighed. Oh well, she can just wait until the show catches up, although the anime is usually not how the books go.

She purchased the sixteen books, got a cookie and a drink from the indoor cafe and sat at a two seat table.

She began to read the first volume. Halfway through, Mr. Shades And Ponies sat across from her.

She closed the book carefully and looked at him, taking a sip of her drink for the first time since buying it. Neglecting it for the book.

"Yes?" She asked Mr. Shades And Ponies.

He nodded towards your bag that held your new books inside. "So you like manga?"

"Mhm, that's why I'm reading it." I replied.

He smiled wide and asked,"Do you only read manga or do you watch anime too?"

"My number one passion is being lazy and reading manga or watching anime. Second is cosplaying."

He was silent for a moment before bursting out; "We should cosplay sometime. You me and Cal." He was grinning ear to ear. He was appearing to be a very fun person to her.

"Sounds fun, Mr...?"

"Strider. My name is Dirk Strider. Cal is my puppet." He smiled.

His smile was so contagious that she found herself smiling too. "My name is Lorelei. "

"Cool name, I like it. Which anime's have you seen?"

"Thanks, I like my name too. I watch mostly the popular stuff, it depends on my mood and how well the art and animation is if it's not one of the more popular anime's."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Yes, there is this one called 'Air' and oh my grist..." She placed her hands over her heart. "So sad. I watched it with my dad. What's your favorite, if you have one?"

"My Little Pony." He answered without hesitation and utmost sincerity.

"I thought you were a brony, your shoes gave you away." She laughed.

"Are you judging?" He asked, suddenly not smiling.

"Never. Although, I'm not a unisister, I watch a few episodes every now and then."

He nodded, "That's cool. What do you like to cosplay?"

"Lots of things, characters of both genders. Though if you'd notice the jacket I'm wearing," Lorelei looked down at her jacket and pulled It flat so he could see the design of sanketsu's face better. "I like to cosplay Ryuko from Kill la Kill."

Dirk leaned backwards and ran a hand through his hair. "Really?" He said in disbelief.

"Yep. Oh and don't think for a moment I hadn't recognized your shades, Dirk. Or should I call you 'bro'?"

A look of confusion furrowed his brow. "What? Do you know my lil bro or something?"

"Uh... No. Kamina is a main character in Gurren Lagann, who has the same shades as those you're wearing, prefers to be called bro."

"This is an anime your going to have to show me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. And I'll take you to the anime con coming in town next Saturday."

"And where exactly will I be showing you this anime?" She asked.

He shrugged, grinning. "Your place or mine?"

The next night Lorelei found herself dressed as Naruto Uzumaki and play fighting Dirk, who was dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki. They were at Dirk's high rise apartment. Swords lain about everywhere and smuppets everywhere the swords weren't.

The apartment was clean before they arrived, but Dirk isn't very good at keeping it clean once it is.

Lorelei threw plastic kunai at Dirk who sliced them in half with professional skill. The broken pieces fell to the floor. When Lorelei ran out of plastic kunai's to throw, thinking quickly, she picked up a red smuppet with it's head between the cushions of the couch and threw it at Dirk's head.

The smuppet's beautiful, round, plush buttcheecks went straight for Dirk's head and caught him off guard. It got him smack-dab in the face and knocked him off balance. He fell to the floor and his head landed safely upon the torso of his best bro cal.

Lorelei got caught up in the moment and could resist the urge to tickle the exposed sides of the boy.

She climbed atop the boy, straddling his waist and tickled him. He wiggled furiously screaming "No! No, please... Stop! Nuu!" When he was able to stop laughing. She smiled evilly and giggled along with his laughter, refusing to give him any mercy.

Finally tired of tickling Dirk mercilessly, Lorelei showed some mercy on him and quit tickling. She was breathing as hard as she was grinning. That is, until she realized that she was straddling a guy she barely knew.

She stood up immediately, stuttering an apology.

Dirk sat up and smiled, "No worries, that was fun! Terrifying and merciless, but fun!" He said breathlessly.

Lorelei smiled. "Alright. If you say so. Just... Let me know if me getting in your space bothers you, I tend to forget about personal boundaries."

Dirk nodded and threw the red smuppet at her face. Wanna watch one of my bro's movies?"

"Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff? Oh yeah!" She cheered.


End file.
